marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Christian Ward
The Assassination of Christian Ward was an attack on Senator Christian Ward and his family by his younger brother Grant Ward. Background Phil Coulson proposed a deal with Senator Christian Ward to hand over Grant Ward to the United States Armed Forces. While being transported, Ward dislocated his thumb so he could slip his handcuffs and killed his guards.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Coulson ordered Antoine Triplett, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter and Melinda May to locate and recapture Ward. The team tracked Ward to the Goldbrix Tavern in Boston. They stormed into the tavern, only to find Ward gone and Sunil Bakshi tied to a chair with a note saying "For Coulson". Ward found a place to stay and shaved his hair and beard. He called Skye, asking if Coulson enjoyed his "present", and saying he had some private business to attend to.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Assassination Christian Ward arrived at his family's summer house while on the phone with his wife Anna. He cleared his weekend by lying to her by saying that he had to go to strategy meetings and called his mistress to set up a date. Outside the car, Grant Ward, who had tracked him down, killed the security detail. Grant threw Christian from the car and taunted him asking if he had been looking for him. Grant handcuffed Christian and led him through the woods to an unknown location. As the brothers walked Christian tried to learn what interest HYDRA had in him but Grant informed him that this was personal. Christian tried to convince Grant that he had got him out of S.H.I.E.L.D. custody as he knew Grant would be able to escape from the guards Christian had put on him. Grant claimed he would not fall for Christian's emotional tricks any more despite Christian reminding Grant of the crimes he had committed. Before long, Christian realized that Grant was taking him the well where Thomas had nearly drowned years before. Grant forced Christian to uncover up the well that their parents buried. When Christian asked what this entire event was about, Grant told him that he simply wanted Christian to admit that he forced Grant to push Thomas down the well all those years ago. Christian refused and claimed it was all Grant's sadistic idea. When Christian eventually dug his way to the well, he hit Grant with the shovel and attempted to make a run for it. Grant quickly caught him and hit his face against the tree. As Christian bled from a deep cut on his forehead, Grant carried him to the well and removed the cover. Grant attempted to drop Christian inside. In tears and fearing for his life, Christian finally admitted he had tried to drown Thomas because their mother favored Thomas, and he wanted to show her their pain. Grant relented and told Christian that all he wanted was the truth, the pair hugged and Grant told him it was time to go home. Grant took Christian to their family home where he murdered Christian along with their mother and father and burnt the house down. Grant left a video recording that he made of Christian admitting that he hated his mother and wanted her to feel his pain, making it look like a murder-suicide and further ruining Christian's appearance to the public.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Aftermath Grant Ward went to see HYDRA leader Daniel Whitehall and asked if he could join his organization; during the interview, Whitehall showed Grant news footage of the assassination of Senator Ward. Watching the news, Skye and Melinda May learned of the assassination; May told Skye that they did the best they could for the Senator. The FBI found evidence that there was another involved in the deaths.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here References Category:Events